


Studiously Impaired

by Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams



Series: Three of a Kind [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, College Student Eren Yeager, D/s, Desk Sex, Dom!Erwin, Erwin has strange ideas, Kinda, Levi is done, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Praise Kink, Studying, Sub!Eren, Teacher/Student Roleplay, dom!levi, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams/pseuds/Take_Me_To_My_Fragile_Dreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has strange studying habits.<br/><strike>(and it’s all Erwin’s fault)</strike></p>
            </blockquote>





	Studiously Impaired

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe I wrote this this is literally so embarrassing and I'm so sorry

“Absolute threshold,” Erwin murmured, glasses perched on his nose as he read over the sheet of paper in his hand.

“Ah, it’s the lowest level of stimulation that a person can detect.” Eren bit his lip, confident in that definition at least. The kiss the blonde dropped onto his shoulder was answer enough as to whether that was right, the low hum of approval following.

“Optic nerve,” was next.

Eren frowned. He was never good at anatomy. “It… sends visual information to the brain?”

“Good,” Erwin praised, running a hand down his chest like one would pet a cat. “Olfaction.”

“Sense of smell.”

The drag of nails over his hip was next, the gesture sending shivers down his spine.

“Hammer, Anvil and Stirrup.”

“Bones of the inner ear,” Eren breathed, arching into Erwin’s touch with a low moan as one of his nipples was pinched between a thumb and forefinger, rolling the skin and barbell there in slow circles.

“You’re doing well,” Erwin murmured, brushing kisses up along his neck. “Why were you so worried?”

“You haven’t even gotten to the hard terms yet,” Eren protested, head falling to the side with a breathy sigh, his eyes going heavy lidded. “Besides, I don’t see how you groping me is going to help me remember these.”

“Positive reinforcement,” the blonde chuckled, running his large palm down over his lover’s stomach once more. “Really Eren, you’re the psychologist here, shouldn’t you know?”

“I’m still a student,” he corrected, letting out a low, drawn out  _fuck_ as that large hand cupped the growing bulge between his legs.

“A student in his fourth year,” Erwin chided, squeezing gently. “Don’t sell yourself short.”

“Are you going to punish me then, professor?” Eren breathed, sliding his eyes over to glance at the blonde. The black reading glasses did make him look awfully similar to a teacher, his crisp white shirt and blue tie doing little to dissuade the image.

“It depends,” Erwin gave a slow smirk, the action creating a riot of warm shivers in the pit of the smaller male’s stomach. “Are you going to be a good student?”

“Mhn, you’re always so patient with me, sir.” Eren breathed, head rolling back onto the blonde’s shoulder as his hips rocked. “It would be ungrateful not to.”

“Then let’s get back to studying, shall we?” Erwin murmured, running his hand down Eren’s side and over his hip, giving a firm squeeze. His other hand was occupied with the sheet of notes he was currently using to quiz the sub, and he glanced at it, looking for another word. “Substance P.”

Eren took a deep breath and answered.

* * *

 

By the time Levi came home Eren was seriously begin to doubt his life choices.

“Somatic Pain is-- _Ah!_ \--the sensations in the s-skin, muscles, tendons and j-joints!” Eren gasped, leaning forward onto his elbows on the desk, his forehead pushed into its wooden surface. The cooling effect of the wood had long since vanished, his sweaty skin and hot breath having chased away the chilled temperature. Below him, Erwin grasped his hips, keeping him pulled down onto his lap with the sheet of notes placed on the tanned male’s back.

That of course, was the sight Levi walked into, still dressed in his suit and looking tired.

“That’s right,” Erwin praised, as if he’d been there all along, placing a sharp smack to the soft slope of his lover’s rump. “Skin sense.”

“W-wait--What about--”

“Skin sense, Eren.” Erwin repeated, placing a matching smack to the opposite cheek.

“Touch, p-pressure, temperature and p-pain.”

“What,” Levi started, staring at them with a mix of disbelief and exasperation. “Is going on here?”

“Eren needed to study,” Erwin explained, the only sign of him being affected by being balls deep in their sub’s reddening ass the flush in his cheeks and the few hairs falling into his eyes. “Humanistic Theory.”

“And you thought fucking him would help?”

In the background, Eren gasped out a definition, shuddering against the desk with tears in his eyes. He glanced over at Levi pleadingly at the words, sniffling and shaking as he rocked against Erwin’s hold.

“He’s only gotten three wrong so far,” Erwin shrugged, running a hand down Eren’s spine. “He always has difficulty concentrating so I thought this would be a good solution. It seems to be working.”

“You two are so fucking weird,” Levi muttered, shaking his head as he turned away, beginning to tug his tie off.

Seeing he would get no help from his other dom, Eren let his head drop back down onto the desk with a pitiful whimper. They’d gone through almost all seven chapters of what he needed to know for his test, but it had been a long two hours and he honestly just wanted some release.

Seeming to notice his desperation, Erwin let out a soothing hum, leaning forward to press a kiss to his spine. “If you get the next five right we’re done for the day and I’ll let you cum.”

Eren nodded eagerly, hands trembling as they pressed against the desk. “O-okay. What’s next?”

“Pacinian Corpuscles.”

 _Of course. Of course he’d save the hardest for last._ Eren whimpered.

* * *

 

Three days later, the sub came out of his classroom, hot and bothered, but with a paper marked with a B in his hand.

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me ;;


End file.
